Bienvenida a casa
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Miró fijamente la única fotografía que conservaba de su hermanita. Tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que hacerlo. La necesitaba. No importaba si se condenaba por el resto de su vida, la quería junto a él.


Buenas!~ Lady subiendo algo que escribió hace mucho tiempo y no había subido por pura flojera para editar jaja. Pero organizando mis archivos decidí que tenía que subirlo. Estoy algo asi como editando muchas cosas y subiendolas por placer personal? Es algo viejo, pero la Lady que escribió esto como la Lady que lo está editando sólo esperaban que por lo menos, hiciera feliz a una persona. Así que eso espero, jaja. En fin.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Bienvenida a casa_**

Era un día lluvioso. El frío empañaba las ventanas de la casa de los Lee, donde sólo había una persona, y ésta estaba llorando. Se sentía destrozado. Sentía que no valía la pena seguir. Estaba recostado sobre una cama con mantas rosas. Le rezaba a Dios, aún si pensaba que éste era cruel, para que la cuidara, y también rezaba para que pudiera encontrarla otra vez.

La iglesia se había llevado a lo único que le quedaba, a su única familia, aunque ella sólo fuera una niña, porque tenía algo preciado para ellos.

No podía recordar muy bien qué había ocurrido, pero sus padres habían sido atacados por monstruos, seres no identificables para él.

Recordaba haberse escondido con su hermana, y de repente la había oído gritar. Al darse la vuelta para mirarla, ella estaba volando, sin explicación alguna. Cuando volvió a pisar la tierra, los monstruos los comenzaron a seguir causando que corrieran hasta una iglesia cercana a su hogar.

Allí, unos hombres con trajes negros destruyeron a esos monstruos. Cuando trataron de irse, ellos los rodearon. No le explicaron demasiado, sólo lo justo y necesario. Que querían a su hermana por lo que había hecho.

Intentó resistirse a ellos, pero pasaron por encima de él como si nada y la arrastraron lejos. Trató de alcanzarla, pero fue totalmente inútil. Nadie tomó en cuentas sus súplicas, ni los llantos de ella. Era un peón que tenía que estar en sus manos sin importar qué.

Esa noche, sin su hermana, maldijo y mucho. No había podido seguirles la pista y había vuelto a la casa cansado y desesperanzado, blasfemando contra Dios, por quién pelearía su hermana a partir de ahora.

Luego de unos días, donde trató de ahogar todas sus penas de varias formas sin resultado, comenzó a trazar planes. La quería de vuelta, sin importar qué.

Tras esos días, se dedicó a preguntarles a todas las personas de su vecindario si recordaban algo del incidente de sus padres. Necesitaba toda la información que le fuera posible. Necesitaba saber cómo habían muerto, qué los había matado.

Durante un tiempo investigó en China. Luego dejó su hogar, y comenzó a viajar para encontrar fenómenos que fueran similares a ese. De vez en cuando, tenía suerte y eran días productivos, y otros, simplemente la gente le ignoraba.

Con sus viajes llegó a Europa. Estaba en un bar, tomándose un poco de tiempo para descansar. Miró fijamente la única fotografía que conservaba de su hermanita. Tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que hacerlo. La necesitaba. No importaba si se condenaba por el resto de su vida, la quería junto a él.

Estaba terminando su bebida cuando unos hombres se le aproximaron, pero en lugar de buscar pelea como él creyó, le pidieron que los acompañara. Antes de que pudiera negarse, le dijeron que ellos iban en nombre de la Iglesia para contestar algunas preguntas que había estado realizando.

Comentó su situación. Lo tomaron muy en serio cuando él dijo esa palabra, "Inocencia", y mencionó que su hermana era poseedora de ese objeto. Le dijeron, entonces, que si estaba tan determinado le ofrecerían un trabajo. Empezaría como un aprendiz de científico, trabajando para otras personas, pero empezaría a moverse en ese mismo ambiente. Era un gran avance. Sólo había una condición; tenía que estar dispuesto a hacer lo que le dijeran. Se preguntó si sería tan terrible, pues habían dicho que, si aceptaba, no podría abandonar jamás.

No escuchó a esas vocecitas que le decían que tenía que meditarlo más tiempo. Aceptó.

Llegó a líder de Sección de la División de Ciencias. Quería gritar, llorar, abandonar todo, pero al pensar en esa pequeña niña, respiraba con calma y endurecía su corazón. Tenía que hacerlo.

Ya llevaba tres años sin ella, y cada vez que pensaba que estaba más cerca, llegaban montones y montones de información, alejándolo de su meta, de poder destacarse entre el resto para ascender. Uno de esos días, creía de verdad que ya no podía hacerlo. Le había llamado un superior, pidiéndole que revisara unos informes sobre un chico que había muerto. Que revisara la reacción de su cuerpo al ser introducida de forma forzosa la inocencia.

Era consciente de que nadie en la iglesia era un santo, y que sólo veían todo como armas para ganar. Incluso habían asesinado a niños como si nada.

Él estaba ayudando en eso. Era parte de aquella monstruosidad, y a pesar de que era uno de los mejores, aún no era suficiente. Aún con todo el sacrificio que estaba haciendo, no alcanzaba. No era lo suficientemente bueno para su hermana. No podía protegerla. Ni siquiera era capaz de saber si todavía estaba viva.

Había terminado sus informes, había visto los videos una y otra vez con los gritos desgarradores de los niños, haciendo sus observaciones y críticas. Su supervisor lo felicitó, y le dijo que estaba a un paso de conseguir un ascenso importante. Que, si seguía demostrando el mismo desempeño, él sería el Jefe de la Rama Europea y Director General de la Orden Negra.

Y lo logró.

Observó su nueva área de trabajo y vio un bonito escritorio de madera sobre el cual algunos papeles comenzaban a apilarse. Lo primero que hizo, fue pedir los expedientes sobre los exorcistas y empezó la lectura. Quería saber sobre ellos, quería ayudarlos cuanto pudiera, pero también quería saber de una vez qué había ocurrido.

Cuando ya se estaba quedando sin esperanzas, apareció ese nombre que tan desesperadamente buscaba.

Lenalee Lee. Viva. Diez años.

La había encontrado. Ella estaba allí, en el mismo edificio que él. Memorizó el número de su habitación, y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Se paró en frente de la puerta, tomó aire, tragándose ese nudo en la garganta y se armó de valor para abrir la puerta.

Allí estaba. Allí estaba Lenalee, su hermanita menor. Se arrodilló a su lado, y tocó aquel hermoso cabello con el que tanto había soñado. Por fin podía abrazarla como antes. Sonrió y evitó las lágrimas, por fin estaban juntos de nuevo. No importaba nada más. Ahora podía tener a su hermana a su lado, como debía ser.

Sin embargo, él era consciente de que no era un exorcista. Él no podía protegerla en el campo de batalla, y tampoco podía darle una vida normal. Aunque estuvieran juntos, ella seguiría peleando, y él seguiría en una oficina. Por eso, se prometió que siempre sería un hermano cariñoso el cual siempre estaría a su lado.

Aún si lo único que podía hacer era darle una gran sonrisa y decir _bienvenida a casa, Lenalee._

* * *

¡Buenas otra vez! Ah~ Este par de hermanos. No quisiera pensar en si algo le ocurriera a Komui... No quiero entrar ahí jaja. En fin, es tarde y estoy haciendo tiempo por una cosa que debo hacer, así que pensé en editar esto y subirlo.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Merezco un review? ¿No?

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
